


Summer Heat

by Over_Blackout



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bad Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TV rumbled out a vagely 8-Bit  theme tune, and Josuke rolled over to see Okuyasu holding the game controller. He was splayed out in a similar fashion to Josuke, only his shirt was rucked up around his waist, exposing a large portion of muscled stomach, much to Josuke's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, I have not written anything in so long and this is one of my favourite JoJo pairings. This is awfully written and I am sorry ;_;

Josuke's Mother's windchime tinkled lightly when a hint of wind blew through the open window. This summer was a killer, Josuke thought, as he lay splayed out on floor. The heat had basically melted his pompador and he swept the sticky-sweat strands off his face. His T-shirt was gone, the fan in the corner was going full blast but he was still practically lying in a pool of his own sweat.

The TV rumbled out a vagely 8-Bit theme tune, and Josuke rolled over to see Okuyasu holding the game controller. He was splayed out in a similar fashion to Josuke, only his shirt was rucked up around his waist, exposing a large portion of muscled stomach, much to Josuke's pleasure. But that was not what caught Josuke's attention. You see, Okuyasu had somehow aquired a blue popsicle which looked suspiciously like the one he a put in the freezer hours earlier as a treat for later.

He could feel the anger surface, but was distracted by the very, very pretty way Okuyasu's lips wrapped around the top of the iced treat, and how escaped melted droplets ran oh so enticingly down his chin and neck.

"Okuyasu?" He asked ever so calmly.

Okuyasu paused the game to look over at Josuke, "Yeah?"

"Did you get that popsicle from my freezer, specifically the fourth shelf, about three quarters of the way along?" Josuke asked, still calm, still pleasant.

Okuyasu swallowed, he did not like where this was going. "....Yeah."

"Oh," Josuke said "Is that so?"

Before Okuyasu had time to scramble out of range Josuke called out Crazy Diamond and scooped up Okuyasu. The stand returned to Josuke, dumping the now slightly startled and very alarmed Okuyasu on top of Josuke. Okuyasu called out The Hand only to have it's wrists caught by Crazy Diamond. But Josuke's stand released it's wrists almost immediately and threaded its fingers between The Hand's. Before he had time to contemplate this action Josuke seized his face a kissed him, plunging his tongue into Okuyasu's mouth when he gasped.

Josuke rolled his tongue across Okuyasu's tasting the raspberry flavoured treat. Okuyasu's mouth was cool and sweet and just what he needed. He pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting mouths before breaking. He laughed at Okuyasu's shocked face.

"Thanks for the treat," He whispered, leaning up to lightly kiss Okuyasu's lips.

Okuyasu flushed up to his ears and tried to pull away to his his embarrassment.

"Get off Josuke, it's too hot for this."

Josuke ignored him, gripping on to Okuyasu and rolled them over so he was on top. He settled between Okuyasu's legs, sliding one hand up his shirt.  
He lick a line up Okuyasu's throat, tasting salt and raspberry before whispering, "You wanna do something that will make make us even more hot and sweaty?"  
He laughed when Okuyasu groaned and kissed his waiting lips when Okuyasu's arms wrapped around his neck.

It was a really hot day.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
